


how you win the time war

by Newhieghts



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Akane Kurashiki was innocent okay she was 12, Gen, it’s a bloody good one, mentions of: fire shcrodingers cat god, poem, this is a poem.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newhieghts/pseuds/Newhieghts
Summary: I’m potentially going to write more ZE poem-y things. This is a step outside my comfort zone but it’s a piece about Akane and her humanity and time shenanigans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	how you win the time war

this is how you win the time war.  
this is how you beat the paradox.  
this is how you become human again. 

you have to die.  
and die.  
and die.  
for good measure, die again. 

your humanity and existence will be burnt out of you  
countless times.  
your hands will forever feel searing metal  
and your skin will forever boil with your own sweat.  
you won’t like to wear layers after this. 

the cat is in the box,  
the cat is dead.  
and the cat is alive.  
you have to decide now.  
(there is no right answer)  
this is normal.  
this is how it is to be human. 

not that you would know.  
you’re god. or, at least,  
you’re coming close.  
you’re trying to be.  
you are just a little girl playing a game.  
(you’re going to lose)  
(no one wins this game)

if things happen in the wrong order:  
if you’re dead before you’re alive,  
still burning up years after you die,  
if you are a god before a child.  
is it your fault? 

this isn’t your fault  
lightning has no say in where it strikes  
this is your fault  
you never put out the fire you left.

this is how you win the time war.  
the time war is a losing game,  
as are all wars,  
so you have to cheat.  
little girls are very good at that.  
you came into the world  
knowing how to lie and deceive.  
the time war doesn’t like liars,  
but it likes letting you go even less. 

this is how you win the time war:  
you can never love again  
and you can’t let yourself be loved.  
solve the puzzle.  
open the box.  
die, one more time. 

the time war doesn’t end.


End file.
